De príncipes y leonas
by Ariia 2014
Summary: Summary: Harry encuentra un libro, y Hermione necesita saber de quién es, sí para eso tiene que recurrir a su reciente novio, lo hará. Más eso no será necesario, porque otro príncipe la ayudará.


**De príncipes y leonas**

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, personajes y demás a JK Rowling, Stan Lee y Jack Kirby.

**Pareja:** Severus/Hermione/Loki

**Rated:** M ¿Alguien lo dudaba?

**Summary:** Harry encuentra un libro, y Hermione necesita saber de quién es, sí para eso tiene que recurrir a su reciente novio, lo hará. Más eso no será necesario, porque otro príncipe la ayudará.

**Dedicatoria:** Para las chicas del Escuadrón, lo subo antes de que me maten. ¡Las quiero, locas!

* * *

Harry estaba en la gloria, sin poder creerlo aún había ganado la Poción "Felix Felicius" por su desempeño en la clase de Pociones, superando así a Hermione, era increíble. Y lo que era más increíble aún era el libro con que el que había podido lograr tal hazaña.

Sabía que no debió nombrárselo a Hermione, la chica no iba a descansar hasta saber quién era el dueño del libro, pero él podía lidiar con el anonimato de tal reliquia.

"Príncipe Mestizo". Por lo que le había dicho la chica, no habían príncipes en el Mundo Mágico, así que sin duda se trataba de un mote, de un apodo de ese hombre tan inteligente, porque pese a la opinión de la castaña, Harry sabía que era un hombre, estaba seguro de ello.

-¿Sigues con ese libro, Harry?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí, Hermione, ¿cuál es el problema?-

-Me parece que es peligroso que uses ese libro sin saber siquiera quién es su dueño, y además es deshonesto porque…- la chica no pudo continuar porque un pelirrojo la interrumpió.

-Hermione, no es deshonesto, estás enojada porque Harry ganó la poción y no tú, lo único que hizo es seguir instrucciones diferentes-

-Cállate Ronald, no es por eso. ¿No se acuerdan del Diario de Tom Riddle?-

-No tiene nada que ver- la atajó Harry, sabiendo que los pensamientos de Hermione iban a llegar a una conclusión parecida a esa.

La chica bufó molesta y salió de la Sala Común, dejando a sus dos amigos con la palabra en la boca.

Pensaba ir a la biblioteca para averiguar quién demonios era el Príncipe Mestizo, no había mejor lugar en Hogwarts para esa tarea, bueno… su novio podía saberlo también… _Su novio_ pensó _¿estará bien? ¿Voldemort lo estará torturando o felicitando? _La chica sabía lo cambiante de humor que podía saber la cara de serpiente. Aún cuando había pasado una semana desde que ella y Severus habían comenzado su relación se sentía tímida llamándolo novio o pareja. Sin embargo se alegraba tanto de haber dado ese primer paso, confesarle sus sentimientos había sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho.

Esperaría que Severus llegara para preguntarle algo del Príncipe Mestizo, pero mientras adelantaría el trabajo en la biblioteca, se decidió.

Cuando llegó, saludó a Madame Prince con una sonrisa, mientras sin darse cuenta alguien la observaba en la oscuridad.

* * *

Un hombre de piel blanca como la nieve miraba todo con atención. Minutos atrás estaba en un banquete, ganándose la atención de una experta cortesana, y ahora estaba en un lugar en el que jamás había estado antes, lleno de libros y mesas. Reparó que nadie se había fijado en su aparición lo que le daba cierta ventaja en caso de estar en territorio enemigo. Giró la cabeza buscando una salida, y una explicación y vio una chica con una melena castaña bastante alborotada, hablando con una mujer que parecía tener al menos 80 años.

Vio que la chica se encaminaba con prisas hacia una estantería de libros y él con sigilo la siguió. Escuchó como revolvía entre unos pesados volúmenes de libros, y cuando consiguió lo que buscaba se sentó. No pudo acercarse lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que leía, pero cuando la oyó maldecir, intentando saber quién era un príncipe mestizo no pudo contenerse…

* * *

Hermione movía la cabeza frenética, mostrando así su enfado. Ella sabía que iba a averiguar quién era el dueño del maldito libro, como que se llama Hermione Granger que iba a hacerlo. Después de saludar a Madame Prince, había decidido empezar a buscar en los anuarios del colegio, por lo que se había sentado en una mesa que estaba bastante alejada de la entrada de la biblioteca.

-¿Quién demonios eres, Príncipe Mestizo?- preguntó en voz alta, sin percatarse que alguien detrás de ella se acercaba, y cuando esa persona habló, logrando que ella se volteara, se llevó un susto de muerte.

-No sé quién es el Príncipe Mestizo, pero yo soy un Príncipe. ¿Te sirvo, preciosa?-

-¿Perdón?-musitó la castaña

-Príncipe del Engaño, un placer- y tomó la mano de la chica, besándola.

Sin saberlo aún, Loki estaba frente a ella.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale la pena continuarlo?


End file.
